


「金东」黄粱一梦顾金东(下)

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Kudos: 2





	「金东」黄粱一梦顾金东(下)

“不可能吧，这世界上哪儿有精灵，还梦精灵。”谢金一进后台就被这句话吸引，一看这几个人围成一团讨论什么所谓的梦精灵。

“啥啊梦精灵。”把大衣搭到椅背上听这几个人说话。

“师爷，老秦说这世界上有梦精灵，就是可以操控别人梦境的，要我说姑娘们说他傻是有根据的。”秦霄贤听了当然不高兴，可这句话却让谢金深思。

可以操控别人梦境。

可这是没有科学依据的啊。

万一李鹤东就是那个梦精灵呢？可他为什么要在我的梦里让我和他交合？

谢金实在想不通，就他那小搭档凶凶的样子，哪儿表现出有喜欢他的想法？如果是他引诱自己通过这种方式让谢金喜欢他呢？

可那脖子上的几朵小梅花也像极了自己前一天晚上给他留下的，机缘巧合？好像不是。

这次上台他特意让李鹤东穿了个较为宽松的大褂，美其名曰穿着舒服，因为领口大可以顺着看到里面。

本来光洁的身上满是吻痕，李鹤东也是慌了，紧着把他推开。

“东东你在心虚。”两人坐在咖啡厅隐蔽的角落，谢金手轻轻敲着咖啡杯，打破了这份宁静。

“梦精灵的事儿你都知道了何必来问我。”谢金炽热得目光让李鹤东反而不自在，可这事儿都已经被这人知道了，自己能说些什么？也不能怪秦霄贤提起梦精灵吧。

“那你为什么这么做呢？”答案两人都明了，但谢金还是想亲口听到他说出口。可对面人却沉默了，在谢金想说出口时抢先一步说了。

“因为…因为我喜欢你啊，师爷。”心里悬着的大石突然落下，谢金长舒了一口气将这人冰凉的小手包在自己的大掌里。

“我也是啊，我的小精灵。”

表白了心意仿佛一切事情都顺理成章了，将这乖巧的人儿扑倒在自己的床上，覆上这人的唇。

再没谈过恋爱也在梦里学过了，舌尖在这人的唇上舔舐一圈，直攻口腔内，这人也生涩的回应着，舌不断纠缠，未来得及咽下的口水也顺着嘴角流出。

“东东不是在梦里经常和我做吗？怎么还这么生涩？”这人羞红的脸让谢金总是想去调戏，白净的身上都染上了一层淡粉，和桃子一样鲜美可口。

这人真的非常敏感，手不断安抚着这人颤抖的身子，指尖仿佛燃起一层火焰一般，从划过的地方开始燃起，触碰到腰窝时甜腻腻的一声呻吟响起。

挑眉看着这咬自己胳膊不愿叫出来的人儿，把这人的胳膊轻轻拿开。“羞什么，我喜欢听”。

咔哒，腰带被谢金解下，最后一层遮羞布也被谢金脱下，后穴却早已湿润。伸进一根手指在里面搅动，扯出一道银丝。

人间尤物也不止于此了。李鹤东把谢金拽到床上，翻身跨坐在这人身上，扶着那硕大就坐了下去。

“小精灵着急了？”一边调笑一边轻掐着这人红的要滴血的脸蛋，这人也默不作声，不时被刺激的哼唧两声。

正当在梦里回味昨夜的甜蜜，醒来后本以为又是一次梦境，醒过神看到娇嫩的人儿在怀里熟睡，满足的笑笑。

我的梦已经在怀里搂着了，那我还在意什么黄粱一梦呢。


End file.
